Katherine Pierce
Katherine Pierce Katherine Pierce is a Reccuring Character on 'The Vampire Diaries'. Information Biographical Information *Name: Katerina Petrova *Born: June 5, 1473 (18/539 Years Old) *Turned: 1492 by Rose *Status: Undead *Occupation: Socialite *Species: Petrova Doppleganger | Vampire (Niklaus' Bloodline) *Gender: Female Family and Relationships *Family Members: Tatia (Ancestor) | Tatia's Child † (Ancestor) | Unnamed Father † | Unnamed Mother † | Unnamed Daughter † | Isobel Flemming † (Descendant) | Elena Gilbert (Descendant) *Romantic Relationships: Stefan Salvatore (Ex-Boyfriend) | Damon Salvatore (Ex-Boyfriend) | Mason Lockwood (Ex-Boyfriend) | Elijah Mikaelson (In Love With/Ex-Boyfriend) *Other Relationships: Stefan Salvatore (Enemies) | Damon Salvatore (Enemies) | Elena Gilbert (Enemies) | Niklaus Mikaelson (Enemies) | Caroline Forbes (Enemies) | Pearl (Enemies) | Rebekah Mikaelson (Enemies) | Bonnie Bennett (Friend) Supernatural Information *Significent Sires: Damon Salvatore | Stefan Salvatore | Many of the Tomb Vampires *Significent Kills: Caroline Forbes (as a human) | Aimee Bradley | Jonas Martin | Gloria | Jeremy Gilbert (2nd and 4th time, indirectly 7th time) | Mysterious Attacker | Massak *Cause of Death: Hung Herself (as a human) *Killed By: Herself/Suicide (as a human) Appearance *First Seen: Lost Girls *Last Seen: Graduation *Portrayed By: Nina Dobrev History Early Life Katerina Petrova (Cyrillic Катерина Петрова) was born into a wealthy Bulgarian family on June 5th 1473. In 1490, when she was about 16 or 17 years of age, Katerina became pregnant by an unknown man, and her family disowned her for the shameful birth of an illegitimate daughter. She carried the child to term, but seconds after her daughter's birth, Katerina's father took the child away, claiming it would be better for both of them to never see one another. Katerina was devastated by this and was banished to England, where she quickly adjusted by becoming English. In 1492, she met Trevor, who introduced her to Lord Elijah, who in turn introduced her to his younger brother, Lord Niklaus. Katerina was attracted to Klaus, until she found out what he was, and that he was planning on using her as a sacrifice to break the The Hybrid Curse placed on him. She escaped with the help of Trevor, who had fallen in love with her. He led her pursuers astray and told her to go east, to a cottage in the woods where she would be safe. When she arrived at a cottage, Katerina met a vampire named Rose. When Rose found out that Katerina had escaped from Klaus with the moonstone, she locked her in a room and told her that she would take her to Klaus as soon as the opportunity arose. Katerina tried to commit suicide by stabbing herself with a knife, saying she would rather die than go back to Klaus, but Rose force-fed her some of her blood to heal her. When Rose turned her back to confront Trevor, Katerina hung herself with a length of rope. Later, when Katerina woke up in transition, Trevor asked why she did it and claimed he would have helped her live. Katerina responds by saying that he would have been able to help her run and that running was never going to be enough. Rose then explains to Trevor that Katerina used him to escape and, knowing Klaus would find out their role in the escape, Rose attempted to kill Katerina with a stake. Katerina used the owner of the cabin as a shield, which resulted in her death. Katerina then gave in to her instincts and drained the little old lady, completing her transition into a vampire. She then threw the body towards Rose and Trevor and fled into the night. Katerina returned to Bulgaria in the latter months of 1492 to find her entire family brutally slaughtered by Klaus. She knew he had done it as revenge for her escape and subsequent transition. She was last seen weeping over her mother's dead body. 1864 372 years passed when in 1864 Katerina arrived in Mystic Falls, Virginia, by which time she had taken the name Katherine Pierce, presumably to avoid detection by Klaus. At some point she had become friends with Pearl and her daughter, Anna, and she saved the life of the witch Emily Bennett, putting Emily in her debt. Emily forged her a special piece of jewelry with the stone Lapis Lazuli which allowed her to walk in the sun without being burned. She was taken in by one of the town's founders, Giuseppe Salvatore, having spun a story about being orphaned by a fire that killed her family. Katherine met and fell in love with his son Stefan Salvatore, though she quickly began a physical relationship with Stefan's older brother, Damon, as well. Katherine created quite a few vampires while living in Mystic Falls, which inevitably alerted the Founding Families to their existence. Pearl warned Katherine that the town knew about the vampires after discovering an elixir containing vervain, which Honoria Fell had asked to be sold at the apothecary. Pearl tried to convince her to leave, but Katherine refused, claiming she had a plan in motion. Her plan, it turned out, was to turn Stefan and Damon into vampires, having seduced them both during her stay at the Salvatore household. Realizing how quickly the Founder's Council would take action against the vampires, Katherine struck a deal with George Lockwood: she would give him the moonstone if he would help her fake her death. Eventually, Stefan unwittingly suggested to his father that he knew a vampire, and Giuseppe guessed Katherine's true identity. Giuseppe spiked Stefan's drink with vervain and, later that same night, Katherine bit him. She was incapacitated by the vervain in his bloodstream, and, hearing the commotion, Giuseppe burst in to take her away. Damon later went to rescue her, and Stefan, upset that he had hurt his brother and jeopardized Katherine's life, helped him in the effort. They were both killed trying to save her, shot by their own father, Giuseppe, who was ashamed his sons had succumbed to the wiles of a demon. Katherine and the other vampires were taken to Fell's Church to be destroyed, but George helped Katherine escape. She gave George the moonstone, but instead of leaving right away, she turned to see Damon and Stefan's bodies lying in the road. She ran to Stefan, kissed him, and promised they would be together again someday. After transitioning into a vampire, Damon was told by Emily that Katherine was trapped in the tomb beneath the church, and as a result, the older Salvatore never stopped loving Katherine as he awaited the day he would be able to rescue her. In reality, Katherine was still lying low to evade Klaus, and she kept a close eye on the younger Salvatore brother, pointing out that she had seen him in the front row of a concert in the 1980s to prove that she'd always been watching over him. 1920s In the 1920s, Katherine was in Chicago at the same time as Stefan, but she only observed him from afar. After a police raid cleared out the speakeasy, Katherine spotted Rebekah's necklace on the ground. She moved to pick it up, but ran away before Stefan could see or notice her. She watched him for a few moments before slipping into the shadows. 1970s During the 1970s, Katherine employed the talents of the vampire Will, who owned the music club and bar, Billy's, and ran an identity theft ring that secured new identities for vampires. Damon, who was friends with Will and helped him by killing people to steal their ID cards, unwittingly helped Katherine in her mission to remain undetected. Arc 1 - Student Years Season 1 For information about Katherine between episodes 1x06-1x22 go here. Season 2 For information about Katherine between episodes 2x01-2x22 go here. Season 3 For information about Katherine between episodes 3x02-3x09 go here. Season 4 For information about Katherine between episodes 4x06-4x21 go here. NOTE: Episodes beyond this point are part of my fanfiction (and are made up) In The Walking Dead (4x22), In Graduation (4x23), Physical Appearance Personality Human Vampire Without Humanity Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Relationships Appearances Arc 1 - Student Years Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4